


Bonfire

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken forever to light the pyre, but once she'd gotten it started, it had bloomed into a bonfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Takes place toward the end of 4x11.
> 
> Warning: canon character death
> 
> Prompts: ash, drizzle, bitter, grey, barren

The fire snapped and crackled, burning strongly in spite of the rain. It had taken forever to light the pyre, but once she'd gotten it started, it had bloomed into a bonfire. The shifting wind drove the smoke, acrid and greasy, toward her, making her gag. She swallowed hard, repeatly.

Sitting on the barren beach, biting smoke stinging her eyes, she grieved for her other self. Whoever she was, whatever she was, it didn't matter anymore because she was dead. Kara took small comfort in the fact that she'd died doing what she loved—flying.

She was dead, her soul long gone, just a ghoulish body walking around, feeding off the life of others. _Kara Thrace was dead_.

And abandoned. Lee, Sam, Leoben. Over time, all of them had seen the ugly truth of her and walked away. Leoben's betrayal had hurt the most, because she'd fought so hard for so long to be rid of him and now she had her wish. The victory of it was like bitter ashes in her mouth.

She wiped away the tears roughly and mourned.

-fin-


End file.
